REPOST My Way To Say It
by AinesHMJ
Summary: Summary : Huang Zi Tao diberi tantangan namjachingunya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali namun dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? KRISTAO HERE! (Karena kemarin ff ini kehapus, jadi tak ulang lagi)


Title : My Way To Say It

Cast : KrisTao and other

Rated : T, maybe /plok/

Genre : Saya gak tau apapun tentang genre. Bener deh.

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tuanya, dan agensi mereka. Tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya

Warning : Yaoi/BL, bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, dll

Note Author : Ini ff pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya para sunbae disini. Judul beda banget sama ceritanya, maybe /plok/

**BOLEH KRITIK** karena saya masih butuh banget kritik dan sarannya

**BUT NO FLAME, NO BASH**

**Summary : Huang Zi Tao diberi tantangan namjachingunya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali namun dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?**

**GAK SUKA? GAK USAH BACA**

**HAPPY READING~!**

**All Author POV**

Terlihat seorang namja bermata panda sedang berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruangan setelah berbunyinya bel pulang tadi. _'Kenapa ruangannya jauh sekali? Kemarin tidak kok. Ah! Itu dia'_ gumam namja bermata panda tersebut

Sekarang terlihat namja bermata panda tadi, sebut saja Tao, Huang Zi Tao, sedang berdiri di depan ruangan yang sering kita kenal sebagai ruang kelas. Saat Tao akan memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, dia bertemu dengan seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata

"Kris ge ada tidak Channie ge?" Tanya Tao

"Ada kok di dalam. Masuklah, Panda! Tidak ada yang melarangmu. Aku pulang dulu ya, Panda. Bye" ujar namja yang dipaggil Channie oleh Tao tadi

"Eum. Bye ge. Hati-hati!"

Tao pun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang ber-tag-kan XII-2. Dia melihat sosok yang dicarinya-Kris- sedang bersender pada kursi paling belakang pojok kiri sambil memasang earphone biru tua di telinganya serta menutup matanya. _'Tidur lagi'_ batin Tao

"Kris ge" ujar Tao sambil melepas earphone yang Kris pakai sebelum mengguncangkan tubuh Kris

"Hmm" hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang Kris lontarkan

"Bangunlah ge! Ah~ maksudku, buka matamu Kris ge" Tao mengguncang tubuh Kris sekali lagi

"Ada apa, bocah sok pintar?" akhirnya Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tegap

'_Bocah sok pintar dia bilang? Isshh~ Menyebalkan sekali'_ batin Tao sambil duduk pada bangku di depan bangku Kris

"Ah! Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada namjachinguku ge. Dia memberiku tantangan, bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan cara itu harus berbeda dengan yang lain"

"Lalu?" ucap Kris dingin

"Aku mau meminta pendapat Kris ge. Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana caranya padamu, bolehkah?" ucap Tao hati-hati. Melihat Kris yang mengangguk pelan, Tao pun memulai adegan mari-menyatakan-perasaan-cinta-pada-kekasihnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Ekhm…ekhmm… Eum~ Nama saya Huang Zi Tao, murid kelas X-2, nomor absen 28, anak kedua dari keluarga Huang, saya suka wushu dan panda, saya pengoleksi Gucci, saya takut hantu, saya… eumm~ saya mencintai pacar saya yang memberi saya tantangan ini" Tao pun menyelesaikan adegan mari menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada kekasihnya tersebut. "Bagaimana ge?" tanya Tao takut-takut pada Kris

"Jelek. Ah! Aku ingin bertanya padamu, bocah tengik. Bolehkah?" ucap Kris sakartis

'_Bocah tengik? Aishh~'_ batin Tao "Baiklah, kau ingin bertanya apa TUAN MUDA WU?" jawab Tao dengan menekan kata TUAN MUDA WU

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu, Panda. Oke aku mulai, kenapa kau mencintai kekasihmu itu, bukankah dia tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu?"

"Sebenarnya dia orang baik ge. Dia pun menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia hanya…tidak tau cara menunjukkan rasa sayangnya itu" Kris yang mendengar jawaban itu pun merasakan sesuatu di dadanya

"Oke. Seberapa besar rasa cintamu padanya?"

"Sebesar kuku? Iya kuku. Jika kita memotong kuku, kuku itu akan tumbuh lagi. Seperti itu cintaku ge, akan tetap tumbuh sampai kapanpun untuknya" jawab Tao riang. Kris? Dia semakin merasakan sesuatu di dadanya, entah apa itu dia tidak tau

"Kuku haha jawaban yang keren, bocah. Oke, sekarang eum… sampai kapan kau mencintainya? Selamanyakah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya sebenarnya, lebih tepat itu menyayanginya ge. Sebenarnya aku menyayangiya bukan mencintainya karena menurutku rasa sayang itu lebih tulus dan besar dari pada cinta. Oke aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu tadi, eummm…. Aku tidak akan menyayanginya selamanya karena rasa sayangku pedanya akan tergantikan dengan rasa sayangku pada anak-anakku nantinya. Aku akan menyayanginya selama yang aku bisa, meskipun dia tidak mencintaiku lagi dan dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyayanginya" Kris yang mendengarnya mulai merasakan panas pada matanya

"Apa alasanmu mencin- Ah! Maksudku, menyayanginya?"

"No reason. Cinta tidak butuh alasan, ge. Tapi sebenarnya ada, aku menyayanginya karena….hatinya" Sama seperti tadi, Tao menjawabnya riang. Sedangkan Kris? Jangan tanya, dia sedang mengendalikan matanya sekarang hahaha

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan kekasihmu itu?"

"Tidak dan iya. Maksudku, suatu saat aku pasti akan meninggalkannya, itu pasti. Ataupun dia yang akan meninggalkanku, itu pasti ge. Maut. Maut akan memisahkan kita dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya selama aku masih hidup, itu bukan pasti tapi yakin, aku yakin itu"

"Apa yang ingin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasihmu itu, biar aku yang menyampaikannya kalau kau malu untuk mengatakannya?"

"Kau baik sekali ge. Sebelumnya, ayo keluar dulu! Kita lanjutkan saat perjalanan saja, ge" Tao pun berdiri kemudian menyeret(?) lengan seragam Kris

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertetangga jadi mereka sering pulang bersama, jalan kaki. Yah~ mereka akan setiap hari jalan kaki bersama kalau saja kekasih Tao itu tidak datang membawa mobil sportnya. Bukankah pacarnya itu sombong ckckckc. Mereka terus berdiam diri dari ruang kelas sampai di tempat ini, gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah ge, aku lanjutkan. Tapi sambil berjalan ya, ge?" tanya Tao yang masih menyeret(?) lengan baju Kris

"Terserah" jawab Kris dingin. Hah~ selalu saja Tuan Muda Wu ini ckckckc. Berubahlah tuan muda!

"Baiklah. Aku ingin bilang terima kasih dan maaf padanya" jawaban itu sontak membuat Kris memberhentikan langkahnya dan memandang Tao dengan pandangan –untuk apa?-

"Terima kasih atas kasih sayang yang telah dia berikan padaku walau dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya hahaha. Terima kasih untuk boneka panda kecil yang selalu dia kirimkan padaku walau sebenarnya tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi aku tau, sangaat tau bahwa itu darinya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Dan maaf. Maaf karena selalu merepotkan dan tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Aku sangat mencintainya hiks hiks hueee~" setelah mengucapkan itu, air mata Tao pun jatuh.

GREP

Kris merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya, kalau readers ingin tau, Kris juga menangis saat ini walau tanpa suara. MENANGIS. Seorang Kris yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya ini menangis karena seorang Huang Zi Tao. Orang yang dicintainya dari dulu. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja. Air mata jelek itu tetap meluncur dengan indahnya(?) dari mata elangnya.

"Dia juga mencintaimu, Panda. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus yakin itu" bisik Kris.

Kemudian dia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Tao. Mungkin isakkannya tidak sekencang isakkan Tao sekarang. Namun, seperti yang author bilang tadi, dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

Setelah dirinya dapat mengendalikan air mata jelek itu, dia mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Dia hanya tidak mau jika Tao mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga menangis tadi

"Hey, sejujurnya caramu tadi unik, kau tau? Aku menyukainya hahaha…. Apa lagi saat mengatakannya mukamu sangat polos, kau tau? Hahahaha"

"Yak! Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya dan kau malah… aish~ Lupakan!" karena kesal, Tao pun pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Aigoo~ ditambah lagi dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, Panda! Tunggu aku! Hey" untung saja kaki Kris panjang, sehingga dia dengan mudah menyamai langkahnya dengan Tao

"Kau marah, eoh? Aigoo~ kyeowo~" goda Kris sambil menoel-noel pipi tembem Tao

"Aku tidak marah. Ya! Berhenti menoel pipiku! Pergi sana hush husmmhhh-" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika ada benda yang menyumpal bibirnya

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Sekarang, di depannya, wajah Kris sangat dekat dengannya. Ditambah lagi bibir Kris dan bibirnya…. menyatu. Mereka berciuman. Yah, walau hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja. Tapi, tetap saja berciuman kan? Hey, Tuan Wu! Kau lupa ini masih di jalan, eoh?

Kris melepaskan ciumannya kemudian tertawa melihat pipi Tao yang merona. Walau tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu, kini rona di pipi Tao terlihat tipis. Hey, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini, Panda? Eoh?

"Ya! Kenapa rona di pipimu tipis sekali, eoh? Tadi juga. Kenapa saat menyatakan cintamu kau tidak ber-blushing ria? Siapa yang mengajarimu, eoh? Park Chanyeol tiang jemuran itu?" hey Kris sadarlah tinggimu juga diatas rata-rata. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yang mengajariku, Changmin sunbae, Shim Changmin sunbae. Dia berkata, jangan terlalu sering kau merona di depan kekasihmu. Karena kau tau, saat kau merona, kekasihmu akan 'memakanmu' malam itu juga bahkan saat itu juga. Dan, setiap aku merona, Kris gee um…. juga melakukan 'itu' padaku, kan? Makanya aku menuruti kata Changmin sunbae. Karena itu memang benar, kan?" jawab Tao dengan muka polos

Huang Zi Tao, tak taukah kau? Saat ini seseorang yang ada dihadapanmu sedang menahan dua perasaan sekaligus. Pertama, perasaan ingin memakan Changmin hidup-hidup dalam arti ingin membunuhnya. Kedua, perasaan ingin 'memakan'mu hidup-hidup dalam artian yang lainnya

"Jadi Shim Changmin sunbae bodoh itu yang mengajarimu, eoh? Aish" Kris pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya meninggalkan Tao yang berusaha mengejarnya

Ya. Kris Wu, Wu Yi Fan, dia adalah kekasih Tao, Huang Zi Tao

**-END-**

Apa ini? Hancur kan ff saya? Apa saya kata. Seperti inilah hasil pemikiran anak-anak. Ancur. Argh! Pasti jelek. Bener deh. Jujur aja. Jelek kan? *ngomong sama tembok*

Sebenernya ide ff ini dari pengalaman kakakku yang ditantang temennya buat nyatain cintanya buat pacarnya. Tapi pakek cara yang gak biasa dan caranya adalah kayak Tao tadi -_- Tapi pacarnya gak kayak Kris kok *jangan deh* Pacarnya sih cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk gimana gitu. Yah khas cewek banget lah. Tapi ini ceritanya saya ubah sedikit, masa iya Kris ngangguk-ngangguk ala cewek gitu? Huweeee~~~ Gue yang liat pacarnya kakak aku aja pengen muntah /plok/ Iyalah masa dia malah terharu gitu. Kalau aku yang jadi pacarnya kakakku, aku-nya mah malah ketawa ngakak. Hahahaha bener deh.

Dan untuk Tuan Muda Wu. Hey! Changmin itu pinter ya. Awas aja kau Kris, kalau sampai kau menghina Changmin-ku /plok/ lagi. Aku putus kontrak fanfic. Awas kau

Kris : Lah? Yang nulis kan kamu thor

Oke, terakhir. Gomawo karena udah mau baca ff abal, jelek, nan ancur ini *bow*

Review kalian membuat saya semangan menulis ff yang lebih bagus lagi.

REVIEW, PLEASE~!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS, OKE MA?


End file.
